


Knots

by genee



Category: Bandom, Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-13
Updated: 2007-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob takes a class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knots

**Author's Note:**

> for clumsygyrl, who wanted to know how bob and frank were doing with the shibari.

Bob decides to [take a class](http://www.ropedojo.com/home/?cat=2), because he likes to do his best, you know? Frank can be kind of an asshole about stupid stuff, mistakes or whatever, and Bob knows he would never tease about this, not ever, but Bob still thinks he could do better, and that's what he wants to do.

Frank's the fucking hottest thing that's ever happened to him, and he's covered in art already, inked all over and goddamn gorgeous, but he's never looked better than when he's all tied up, cords crisscrossing the dark lines of his tattoos, ropes wrapped around his pale skin, pink and raised around the edges, his limbs bent just so, all that frantic energy held in check with perfect, complicated knots, _Bob's_ knots, pathways planned out and licked into Frankie's skin like an offering to some long dead gods, a prayer to make sure he gets it right.

   
 

\-- End --


End file.
